


Signs of Attraction

by satanic_panic



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: You and Donny have always given off small signs of attraction - but is it enough?





	Signs of Attraction

You had been travelling with the Basterds as their medic, patching them up and helping them when they needed it, but while you simply had friendly banter with them all, there was one exception: Donny. Donny was different, you flirted with him all the time, and he flirted back, and yet, nothing ever happened between either of you, to make matters worse, he was also severely overprotective of you, not letting anyone get too close, always keeping you as far away from the fighting as he could; it was frustrating, having feelings for someone yet nothing ever happening despite the clear signs of attraction. So, when Aldo decided that it was too dangerous to go outside during a heavy snowstorm, you and the rest of the Basterds made camp in a derelict and desolate house; naturally, Donny insisted that you take the larger of the two beds in one room, he would take the other, smaller, one.

You tried to sleep, but the bed was so cold that you could not stop shivering and chattering your teeth, and eventually, you decided to kill two birds with one stone; you walked over to Donny’s bed, and shook his shoulder gently.

“(Y/N), doll,” he yawned, stretching a little. “What’s wrong?”

“My bed’s cold, can I sleep with you?” You asked, adding a pout for good measure. Donny chuckled, and moved up to make space for you on the cramped bed, allowing you to snuggle into his side.

“You’re fuckin’ tiny,” he said softly, wrapping his arm around you.

“No, you’re just a giant,” you giggled, shaking your head. “I gotta ask you something.”

“Fuckin’ go for it,” Donny shrugged, watching with a quirked brow as you sat up and frowned for a moment, searching for the right words.

“Do you…” you paused, wondering if you had the courage to finish the question. “Do you, I dunno, have feelings for me?”

“Yeah, doll,” he sighed, nodding. “I do. Do you have feelings for me?”

“Would I have asked if I didn’t?” You questioned.

“Fuck a duck,” he whispered, watching as you straddled him, he instinctively grabbed your hips, and tried not to moan at the sight of you on top of him. “Y’know, (y/n), you look fuckin’ gorgeous on top of me.”

“Shut up,” you mumbled bashfully, biting your lip.

“Make me.” Donny growled, welcoming your lips against his when you leaned down to kiss him.


End file.
